


Lassiez la Neige Tomber

by AngelCakeszee



Series: Pre-LU Fics [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: "Fun in the Snow", M/M, Pre-Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Writing Battle, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCakeszee/pseuds/AngelCakeszee
Summary: A oneshot that was inspired by the prompt "Fun in the Snow" that was picked for a writing battle cause according to Teaj, a person from the LU server, I write too much angst. It was inspired by the fic: Salut D'Amour by Cerame which is about an adorable OC named Malachi Blackburn that was created by the LU server, that ends up falling head over heels in love with Four.And this fic is about them having some fun in the snow after Grandpa Smith kicked them out of the forge for working too much.
Relationships: Four & Grandpa Smith, Four/OC, Link/OC
Series: Pre-LU Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Linked Universe Write-offs!





	Lassiez la Neige Tomber

The biting cold leaves him as closes the door behind him and walks into the warmth of the forge with a smile. Only to stop when Malachi sees Master Smith pushing Link towards him while the two are bickering amongst themselves.

Malachi only steps to the side as he watches Master Smith push Link outside after he had opened the door, before looking down at Malachi and grabbing him by the shoulder and pushing him back out into the cold that nipped at what little skin that was exposed.

"You two need to get outside for once and actually enjoy the fresh air like a pair of normal teenagers instead of being cooped up all day!”

Malachi wasn't too sure how to react to that as he watched Master Smith shut the door behind them. Leaving Malachi standing beside a disgruntled Link who pouted as he stood there shivering in his white shirt that was stained with dirt and a thick gray coat bundle up in his arms close to his chest.

Malachi smiles a little in amusement at the sight of Link glaring down at the thick coat in his arms with his teeth chattering before letting a sigh and pulling the coat on to protect him from the chilly afternoon air.

Once the coat was on, Link looked up at Malachi with a smile. One that causes Malachi's face to burn as he looks to his feet and kicks a bit of snow that was at his feet. "So...what now?" Malachi asked, he knew that they were going to go over some more smithing originally but it seems the plan had changed thanks to Master Smith.

Link shrugged. "I guess for now we could try just walking around until we find something of interest or until Grandpa needs me for something." Link says while Malachi hums as he follows behind Link as they begin walking down the road aimlessly.

"I don't think I've played in the snow in years, to be honest." Link says to fill in the silence between them while Malachi was studying the endless fields of white as snow fell around them. Adding to the clumps of snow that was already on the ground.

"I never really got the chance to run around in the snow when I was little like most kids did. I would try to as it looked like fun but I often end up getting scolded as I would get sick right afterward because of the cold. That hasn't happened in years though but by that point, my parents had me busy with my schooling and noble things so I didn't really have the time to go out into the snow." Malachi tells Link with a shrug while Link frowns at that.

"So you never had a snowball fight?" Link asked and Malachi shook his head.

"No, I watched my siblings have snowball fights before I did build a snowman a few times but that's about it.

“Hm..” Link hums in response before a small smile seemed to spread along his face. He raises his hand as he looks off to the distance, bringing Malachi to tilt his head with a curious look as he turns to look to where Link was pointing only for his brows to furrow in confusion when he didn’t see anything of interest.

Only snow, trees and-Malachi thoughts were cut off when he felt something wet and weird hit his shoulder causing him to turn to look over his shoulder and find bits of snow stuck to the back of his shoulder. He looks up at Link in surprise, who was hiding his hands behind his back while staring at him with a grin that he was trying to hide but was failing miserably at.

“Did...did you just throw a snowball at me?” Malachi asked, a little bit shocked as he remembered how his parents would get annoyed at his siblings whenever they would try to drag Malachi into a snowball fight. Saying that Malachi would get hurt from his sibling's roughhousing.

“I did?” Link asked as a grin spread across his face. His eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement with a mix of swirling colors in his eyes under the sun’s rays.

Link’s eyes always did look so pretty when they would change under the light. Malachi shook his head, trying to snap himself out of the trace.

Malachi couldn't allow himself to get distracted by Link's beauty, not when he had just challenged Malachi to a snowball fight and Malachi of course knew the rules very well from watching his siblings and he couldn't let Link get away with that.

So Malachi bents down and begins scooping up his own snowball, only to feel something wet and soft hit his head. This time Malachi knew exactly what happened as he looked up to glare at Link who was laughing softly to himself with arms wrapped around his stomach.

Malachi says nothing as a smirk aligns itself on his face. He begins to pack the snow together tightly in his hands and straightens himself out before throwing his arm back and throwing the snowball at Link.

Nailing him right on the side of his face. Cutting off his laughter into a sputter as Link jumped from getting a cold wet snowball to the side of the face. "Hey!" Link cried out while Malachi laughed.

“What’s wrong Link? Didn’t expect me to fight back?” Malachi asked with a grin while Link grumbled to himself before lifting his hand and above his head that was holding a snowball.

A squeak escapes Malachi as he dodges the snowball and starts running through the snow. Away from Link, he scooped up some snow into his hand as he ran. Packing it together as he listens to the sound of Link running after him through the snow.

The two of them giggle and laugh as they chase after each other. Pelting one and another with snowballs, sometimes hitting the other while other times missing.

At one point, when Malachi went to dodge one of Link’s snowballs while he readys one of his own to throw. His foot ends up catching onto something, throwing him off balance and teetering off the side of the hill, they had ended up finding themselves on during their chase through the snow.

“Woah-” Was all that escaped Malachi’s mouth before he found himself tumbling down the side of the hill. He hears a muffled yell come from Link.

There was nothing Malachi could do to respond back as he rolled down the side of the hill. Speaking while rolling down the hill sounded like a terrible idea so instead Malachi focused on just keeping his eyes and mouth shut while trying to find something, anything he could grab onto with his hands and try to slow down his rolling by trying to dig his feet into the ground.

When he did finally come to a stop, it was because he hit something hard on his back. Pain rips through his back, knocking the air out of his lungs as he coughs and blinks his eyes open. Only to shut them close as the world seemed to spin around him.

“-alachi! Malachi! Can you hear me!" His head swarms while a dull ache in his chest bounces to life as sits up with a groan at the sound of Link's yell.

He goes to open his eyes again. This time realizing that his glasses were missing as he takes in the blurry sights of the world around him. Bringing him to sigh as he rubs his chest and closes his eyes again.

"Malachi?" Malachi hears Link yell, bringing Malachi to open his eyes and look up in the direction he heard his name. He couldn't see Link through his blurry eyesight though but could hear the sound of footsteps crunching the snow.

"I'm here!" Malachi croaked out. "I can't see though! I lost my glasses at some point!"

"Thank the goddesses that you're still conscious." Malachi hears Link says, causing Malachi to laugh. "And that I was able to find your glasses too."

It was then a blurry figure in gray appeared in front of him. "Hold still for a moment."

Malachi swallows at that as he feels Link's fingers brush along the side of his cheeks as he pushes Malachi's glasses back onto his face. A blush crawled its way across Malachi's face, warming up his face when realizes how close Link's face was to him as the boy sat on his knees in the snow, in front of Malachi.

"Hm, ah, thank you, Link!" Malachi choked out with a shy smile while Link smiles warmly at him as his brown eyes seem to take on a red tint in the light.

"Of course!" Link says before his eyebrows furrowed worriedly. "Are you hurt anywhere and don't you dare try to hide any injuries from me!"

A huff escapes from Malachi as he rolls his eyes. "I think my chest is bruised. It hurt when sitting up but now it just aches. I haven't tried to stand up yet."

Link nods at that before standing up himself. "Good, come on. I'll help you stand." Malachi's cheeks only burn even more while Link grabs hold of his elbows to help him stand while being completely oblivious to Malachi's blush.

A wince leaves Malachi as he settles weight onto his left ankle. Distracting him from his fluttering heart. "I think I hurt my ankle a little."

"Hmm, well I can't really check it until we get inside but walking on it could worsen it…" Link mutters to himself softly while Malachi watches curiously as Link then smiles, one similar to the one he had before he had thrown the first snowball at Malachi. The smile made his stomach do somersaults as he tilted his head curiously.

"Hold still." Was all Link said. The next thing Malachi knew, he was being lifted into the air causing a squeak to escape past his lips as Link kept an arm wrapped around his lower back and an arm under the back of his knees.

_ Oh my goddesses he is holding me- _ was all that Malachi could focus on as he buried his face into Link's shoulder to hide his blushing face. Only causing Link to laugh which causes Malachi to smile. He loved the sound of Link's laughter.

Another squeak leaves Malachi when Link decides to start spinning them around. "Wooo!" Link cheered while Malachi's laugh, the cold air slipping through his hair, and messing up his curls.

It comes to a stop when Link finally stops making the spin while they were still laughing. "Come on, we should head back now. I wonder if we still have any that hot chocolate powder."

Malachi only hums as he relaxes in Link's hold. Content to just listening to whatever was on Link's mind as he spoke excitedly with a bright smile about this and that.

So in Malachi's humble opinion, today was a good day.


End file.
